(18PLUS)Blood Lines
by RD87
Summary: Sequel to God's Punishment and Congratulating Rapidash. Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

(I guess this will end up being a sequel to God's Punishment since that was my most successful story so far, not sure how this one will end up. Oh yeah, I guess the Rapidash short story can be like chapter 1 or something. Anyway, do you guys like story more or just raw sex more? I tried to balance out the two in the Xenomorph story and that one seemed to go well.

Also, suggest some FF for me. I'm running out of ideas and have resorted to making sequels.)

Bloodlines - RD87 - Chapter 1

 _What the fuck?_ was all Darren could think when he saw his purple eyes gaze back at him. He blinked, just to make sure it wasn't an illusion, then threw a rock in the pond to double check. Something about his eyes seemed familiar. He thought long and hard about it, then it suddenly clicked.

His grandfather, the former Pokemon champion, had the same mystic eyes. Darren tried to remember facts about his granddad, but he knew almost nothing about him. There were pictures of him as a child, and his eyes were not purple. _What the fuck is going on?_

Darren limped back to his bicycle, clutching is swollen belly. Once he reached his bike, he put on his clothes and headed straight for the nearest town.

He stopped at the Pokemon center, and got a surprised look from Nurse Joy. "Oh my, you look like you've eaten a good meal." she remarked, pointing at his belly. "What can I do you for?" Darren limped to the front desk and asked, "Are my eyes purple?" The Nurse simply responded with a side to side nod. Darren let out a sigh of relief, maybe he was just seeing things. Although he was still unsure as to why the cum wouldn't come out of him.

He was about to walk out of the Pokemon Center when he looked at his reflection in the window, and sure enough, the same purple eyes stared back at him. He quickly turned around to the Nurse and yelled, "What the fuck do you mean they're not purple!?" The Nurse was shocked at his sudden rage, "Calm your language. I don't know what you're seeing but they're not purple! Do you need help?"

Darren was so confused, and he hated being confused. "Give me a blood test, I want to know what's going on." The Nurse nodded and said, "Right this way sir. And, do you need anything for that limp?" Darren shaked his head no and followed the nurse into a room.

She took a blood sample and ran an analysis on a computer. She squinted at the results, not sure what she was seeing. "Are you a Ditto, by chance?" she asked Darren. "What? Why would you ask that?" Darren got up from his seat and looked at the computer screen, and for a reason he couldn't comprehend, he was seeing a percentage of his blood as Ditto fluids. He ordered her to take it again, hoping something was messed up. Same results, and the same confused expression on both their faces.

"I can call someone that might know what's going on. There's a Professor studying Ditto's, carrying on his fathers work on Ditto's" the nurse said, trying to find an answer as well. "Call him, ask him about my grandfather, Connor Schiftman." Nurse Joy dialed a number on her cell phone, then a few seconds later she was speaking to someone. "Is this Professor Clove?" Of course, Darren couldn't hear. "I have someone that wants to speak with you." She handed the phone over to Darren.

"Who is this?" The old man on the phone asked. "I'm Darren Schiftman. I'm the grandson of Connor Schiftman; former Pokemon Champion. I think somethings wrong with me. For some reason, part of my blood is the same as a Ditto's, and my eyes are purple." Professor Clove gasped, and said excitedly, "The serum!" Thoughts raced in Darren's head, mostly anger. "Serum? What the fuck did you put in me!?" The Professor told him to calm down, then said "My father created something a while back, a serum that would allow trainers to hear other Pokemon's thoughts and allow Mega evolution without a mega stone or bracelet. Long story short, the serum kind of failed, so my father went to Groudon to gather some of the Legendary Pokemon's blood so that thought hearing could be passed down from generation to generation. My father failed and had the serum taken and his memory of how to make the serum erased. But how do you have the serum in you?"

"I don't know... my grandfather had the same eyes as me." The professor was quiet for a moment, then said, "Eyes? I didn't know the eyes would change color... then again we only had 1 serum and he was hoping to recreate it after it was complete. Stop by our lab, we'll find more about your blood there." Then he hung up on Darren. He stared at the cell's blank screen, then a message appeared. An address, probably where the lab was. He sent the own message to his own cell, then said his goodbyes to nurse Joy and left.

He summoned Rapidash from his Pokeball. Darren needed to find out what was happening, and if he really was part Ditto, then he might be pregnant with a baby Ponyta. From what he knew, Pokemon take around a month and a half to two months until they are born. He looked at the address again. With a bike, the trip to the Professors lab would take 3 months but he could shorten that significantly on Rapidash, but he would use almost all of his money on vitamins, places to sleep, and food. He sighed and hopped on his Rapidash, who had a newfound love for Darren since he carried his child.

"Go, Rapidash!" He whipped the reins and dashed to the nearest Pokemart. He bought a bunch of nutritional pills, food, and a crap ton of Ramen for himself since he needed money to spare. Then, they were gone with the wind.

They rode for hours, and eventually came to a stop near a lake. "This is good, Rapidash. Stop here and we can eat and rest." He got off his horse and cleansed some water from the lake. He took a small pot out from Rapidash's side pouch and stoked a fire. As the water boiled, Darren fed his Pokemon, then proceeded to make his own food. He chuckled to himself, because he takes better care of his Pokemon than he does to himself.

After they were fed, Darren and his companion laid out in the grass again, wrapped in eachothers arms. Darren drifted into a sleep, comforted by the warmth of his Pokemon and the cum in his belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlines Chapter 2 - RD87

Darren barely dreamed at all, or he couldn't remember them when he woke up. But that night, something came to him in a dream. A Musharna, but with deep purple eyes like his. They floated together in a dark space, until the Pokemon spoke. "Hello, Darren."

Darren waved, realizing that it must be a dream. "Those eyes, they're the same as mine." The Musharna giggled, clearly female, then said, "We share a relative. Your grandfather is my father. I've been waiting until someone with the Ditto condition awakened his genes. Come, to the island... your grandmother is waiting." Darren's voice echoed as he started to wake, "What island? And I have to visit someone first." The last thing he heard from the dream Pokemon was, "The legendary twins will take you there, but they must evolve first."

Darren woke up to sunlight shining down on him. Even though that dream was at most 5 minutes, an entire night had passed. He got up from his Pokemon's belly, that he treated a pillow, and got up. A wave a nausea washed over him, and he threw up in a patch of grass. _Great, morning sickness._

As he got his stuff packed to leave, he wondered just how deep his grandfather was into this mystery. Connor Schiftman had orphaned his children, then disappeared with his wife. The Musharna said that his grandmother, Anne Schiftman, was on some island, but he wondered if that meant that's where his grandfather was also.

Darren didn't want to wake up Rapidash, but he didn't want to excersize too much since he was carrying a child. He rested with his Pokemon just a little while longer, until Rapidash woke up. Then they made out the Professors lab.

The trip took about a month, and the Musharna hadn't come back to his dreams. He was also getting contractions, and pretty frequently. Darren's stomach was twice the size it originally was and he could sometimes feel the Ponyta move around. He wondered how his Rapidash felt about this strange occurrence. There was no doubt that Rapidash loved him. The fire horse Pokemon would almost force Darren to eat some of the Pokemon's vitamins, probably wanting his child and mate to be healthy.

He was eating the last of the Calcium that his Pokemon had rationed for him, before stepping into the lab. Two women wearing white lab coats greeted Darren, prying their eyes away from his swollen belly. "Is Professor Clove here?" One of the lab assistants smiled and asked, "Yes he is, do you have an appointment?" Darren replied with, "Just tell him that Darren Schiftman is here, he requested to see me as soon as possible."

She disappeared into one of the lab rooms, then brought out a white haired man in his 50's or 60's. The professor grinned and greeted Darren. "Hello! Welcome to my lab. Come with me." Professor Clove led him into a different lab room, where he already had things set up for Darren. Once they were away from the others, he asked Darren, "I'm assuming the belly was a... side effect of the serum?" Darren nodded, knowing that what having sex with a Pokemon was not welcome and tried to excuse himself. "I don't know what came over me. I never thought about it before it even happened, and by the time I realized it was too late." Clove was understanding and nice, "Don't fret. Ditto's, like any Pokemon, are known to enter heat. It's only natural that it happened to you as well. Although, why haven't your parents or siblings exhibited any signs of arousement?"

Darren thought about all about his siblings, then his parents. None of them had purple eyes, or a swollen belly except for when his mom had his younger sister. "I... I don't think any of them owned a Pokemon before. I guess I was already attached to my Rapidash but just as a good friend." The Professor hmm'd, then said, "Isn't that how relationships start? Well anyway, how do you think you got the serum in you?" Darren remembered his grandfathers piercing purple eyes in photo's. "I think my grandfather had it. He had purple eyes, same as me, or at least in photos. I've never met him before and neither have my parents. He disappeared along with his wife somewhere."'

Professor Clove turned away from Darren. He typed up in the computer, "Connor Delino Missing." A few news articles came up, but Darren was confused. "Delino? I thought it was Schiftman." The Professor solved the riddle quite easily, "He changed his name after marrying Anne Schiftman. Not many people know this, but I read it somewhere."

The Professor clicked on one of the news articles. A picture of a young boy, was shown, captioned "Connor Delino, age 16." Darren looked at the eyes, but they were normal. "The eyes... they aren't purple." The Professor backed out of the tab, then typed in a new search result. "Connor Delino found." A couple more news articles came up, almost a year after the first one. He clicked on one of them and the same boy, with slightly longer hair, showed up, but with bright purple eyes. "And now they're purple..."

The gears in Darrens head started working, then he came up with a conclusion. "He must have been injected during that time period, but how?" The Professor asked him a question, "Do you know when the two Pokemon, Latios and Latias, have started to appear?" A lightbulb shone in Darren's head. "Oh snap... around the same time he went missing. I heard from a folk tale that legendary Pokemon breed with humans to produce lesser legendaries. Is that what happened to him?" The Professor already seemed to know everything, he replied with, "Yes, but most people could only harbor one legendary child, but your father had two. That's why he stole the serum from my father."

Musharna's voice echoed in Darren's head suddenly, _the twin legendaries, the twin legendaries._ Darren groaned and clutched his head, which was aching severely. "Are you okay?" the Professor asked. Suddenly the aching stopped, and Darren was just left with an answer as to who the two twin Pokemon were. Latios and Latias, but he had no idea on how to make Legendaries evolve.

"I'm fine, just a... headache." The Professor wasn't 100% about Darren, but continued with the questions. "I already hypothesized that Connor had the serum injected into him, but you proved me correct. Let's begin with the tests, shall we?" Darren was X-rayed, had his blood drawn, and... probed. Clove concluded that, because the Professor's father failed to get Groudon's blood, the thought hearing was not passed down. The only things that were passed down were organ plasticity, an additional womb for Pokemon, the purple eyes only seen by family members and Pokemon, and of course, the sexual attraction towards Pokemon.

Darren was just about to leave after being examined, but the Professor stopped him at the door. "Now... just for one more test." A white cloth covered his face, sprayed with something that made him drowsy. He was knocked unconscious, and slipped away into a desolate dreamworld.


	3. Chapter 3

Musharna came back to him in his dream. "Hello again, Darren." Darren was still in shock from being knocked out by the Professor, but was aware of the situation a little while later. "Hi..." The Musharna flipped around in midair, which wasn't hard to do when it could levitate. "So you've figured out who the twin legendaries are, but can you find out how to make them evolve? I think you'll find out soon enough."

Darren grabbed the Pokemon's hand when he felt the dreamworld start slipping away. "Where's my grandfather? Why did he leave my father behind?" The Pokemon's face grew grim. "He's... dead. Not because of murder. Old age got to him. Connor left because he didn't want your dad to know that he had sex with Pokemon, or want his child to have sex with Pokemon. I'm sorry to tell you this, but come find the island."

Darren finally came to, but was shivering with pain. "Gaahh!" A contraction hit, harder than before. "He...help me!" He called out to anyone near him, but he was alone in a white room with a single door. Darren found that he was completely naked, wondering what the Professor had in store for him. He crawled towards the door, groaning in agony as the waves of pain slammed him.

"Help!" screamed Darren while pounding at the door, hoping someone would come. He felt something wet spill from his ass. He looked down and saw a purplish liquid pour out of him. His water must have broke. "Help! It's coming!" Finally, Darren heard footsteps running down from the hallway. Professor Clove opened the door with a syringe in hand. "This should make it easier for you." He injected something near his asshole. Darren winced, he hated needles, especially ones in weird places.

Clove and some assistant carried him off to somewhere else. When Darren thought the worst of it was over, another painful wave came. He groaned loudly, meekly saying, "it...hurts." Darren was set down on a bed, where he was told to spread his legs.

Darren was sweating from every pore, unable to bear through the pain. Anything past that point to him was a blur. He remembered Clove telling him to push, and Darren pushed as hard as he could but nothing happened. He tried a few more times and finally, he was successful. The head of a Ponyta poked out first, then eventually the rest of the body.

Darren was on the brink of collapse when it was done and over with. Although Clove had knocked him unconscious and was about to do something with him, the Professor was still nice enough to let Darren have a few moments with his child. His Ponyta slept soundly in his arms as Darren drifted into another deep sleep.

He was back in the same white room when he came to. Darren's entire body ached; his anus was especially sore. "Where's my child?" Darren croaked instinctively, before shouting the same words. He saw a black, clean, one way mirror in the back of the room. No doubt that Clove was monitoring him through the glass.

Darren tried to stand up, but found it painfully difficult to. He instead, crawled to the mirror and pounded on the wall beneath it. The Professor finally spoke through an overhead speaker, "I see you're awake, Darren. Sorry about knocking you out. I knew you weren't going to accept these experiments I was going to do, so this was the only way. Don't worry, your Ponyta is safe with me, and your Rapidash. You will get to see them often, and I will allow you to leave in a few months."

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I want to see the full extent of the serum and its effects, including the pregnancy feature that my father had never planned." Darren was angered at Clove. Not because he had kidnapped him, but because he had taken his child. "You bastard." In the middle of the room, a small pedestal rose with a single Pokeball on it. "I'm going to test the elasticity of your anus, then the safe number of eggs that can be stored inside of you. I'm deeply sorry, but for the sake of science, I have to do this."

A red beam shot out from the Pokeball, and what seemed to be an Arcanine came out, but it was mega evolved. "What the hell... where's the mega stone?" The scientist graciously answered Darren's question, after all, it was the least he could do. "We've tried to synthesize mega evolution but we've only been able to match appearance and not power. Appearance is enough for this trial. You've been able to take a Rapidash, so a normal Arcanine should be easy pickings. Mega evolved Arcanine's are a bit... bigger."

Darren stared at the magnificent fire Pokemon. An urge started to overcome him. His eyes wandered around to his sheath, and his mind fantasized about the size of his manhood. _Stop._ Darren shaked his head, trying to wash away his horny feelings. _Rapidash is the only one... no one else... besides, this is rape._ It didn't matter what he thought, because his body acted differently.

The Arcanine's powerful nose, picked up a scent. Ditto pheromones, which were undetectable by most Pokemons and all humans, were picked up by the mega evolved Pokemon. The legendary Pokemon acted as any living thing would react whenever they smelled that scent. He followed it to a human, quivering on the ground. Arcanine cocked his head, wondering why it came from man and not Pokemon, but he was happy to stick his cock into something and breed it.

Darren however, was not happy. He stayed put, trying not to let the Pokemon even touch him. Arcanine growled at the human, and Darren realized he had no choice but to submit.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodlines Chapter 4 - RD87

Darren got on his knees, shaking with fear. The large fire Pokemon mounted him as soon as possible and started humping the air. Darren just tucked his head and waited for this violation to be over, praying to Arceus that the Arcanine would just hop off and forget about it, but there was no such luck.

He felt a small sprit of hot precum hit his sore ass, a warning of what was to come. Because Arcanine was a fire type, its body temperature was higher than most others. Darren's bruised asshole was burning when the hot member penetrated into his asshole, and jackhammered the living hell out of him. For now, size wasn't the problem. If Clove had waited a week to start, then his ass could have healed enough for this to not be so painful.

And Arcanine fucked so fast. The 12 inches from the tip to the knot would go in and out in less than a second. Darren cried out through his teeth, begging Professor Clove and the Arcanine to stop. He felt as if hot lava was being poured into him. Fortunately for him, it didn't last long.

The knot popped inside of his anus and tied him almost immediately. Darren's anus was finally given some rest, and he could feel the pain slowly subsiding as the knot expanded. Steaming hot semen poured into him suddenly, and it burned but not as much as the rough fucking. He sighed and wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead, getting accustomed to the feeling of a large hot member stuffing cum into him.

He stopped his aroused thoughts again, reminding himself that Rapidash was his mate, not Arcanine. This was rape, nothing else. He forced himself to hate being tied to the Arcanine and being bred by it.

Darren started to feel pain again when the knot grew to unfathomable sizes. At first, he was fearful of how large the knot might be. From the way his belly distended, it must have been around the size of a grapefruit, but it continued to grow and grow. Darren started to grit his teeth and clench his asshole, trying to make it stop growing. "Clove... help... it's too big." The Professor didn't answer his calls, and Darren was left to suffer the torture of canine sex.

Sometime later, Darren started to sob. The size of his swollen belly caused cramps, and the knot was twice as huge now. He was certain he was going to burst, either from the belly or from the anus. Darren wanted to just kick the Pokemon off, but even if he could, the size of the knot would most certainly tear his anal ring. He had no choice but to lie there, sobbing in pain for another half hour until the knot finally started to deflate and stop shooting cum into him.

His anus stung like hell when the knot popped out. To his surprise, heaps of watery cum started pouring out. Darren hated the metallic smell of the Arcanine's cum, and especially the way it burned his bruised anal cavity. "Hmm... why is the semen coming out?" The Arcanine was returned to its Pokeball and the white door opened. A buff dude came out, picked him up, and squeezed his belly. Darren groaned in agony as the searing hot fluids rushed out of him. Once all the semen was out, he was set down on the ground carefully.

Darren noticed that his belly was still very slightly swollen, the Professor must have noticed it too. "Good news, Darren. You won't be giving birth to a litter of Growlithes. Instead, it'll be just one or two judging from the size of your stomach." Darren just groaned in return, trying to squeeze his anus back into closing. "You must be hungry, Darren. I'll have Jane bring food and water to you."

A minute later, the door opened and a young women set a tray down next to Darren. There was a plentiful amount of food on it, and the quality was pretty good as well. Mashed potatoes, greens, and fried fish, along with a plentiful amount of water. "Eat well. With this experiment, we are hoping to answer many question. One of those will be how much food will you need to consume compared to the average person and compared to a pregnant woman. We'll need to check for malnutrition every day, meaning you'll have to... experiment with another Pokemon once a day until you start showing symptons of malnutrition, then we'll up your food dosage to a pregnant womans, then even past that until you lay your first egg."

 _Damn... he has it all thought out... he must have known that pregnancy was a thing before I came here. And he also seemed to know about my grandfather as well. He's hiding something._ Darren finished the last of his meal, and asked Professor Clove one more question. "How did you know so much about my father?" The intercom replied with, "Before your father was declared champion, he visited this lab very often. He had questions, same as you, but never answered any of ours. Naturally, we couldn't even touch him. He had an entire army of loyal Pokemon at his back, which I am assuming where his mates and children. I'm almost certain I heard one of them talk in a human language as well. I'll have to wait until your Ponyta grows enough to figure out the answer to that theory."

About an hour later, the door opened again. Jane unleashed two Pokemon right in front of Darren. He was frightened at first, but then filled with joy when he realized it was Rapidash and his Ponyta. "A happy mother makes healthy babies." was the last thing Clove said for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodlines Chapter 5 - RD87

Darren was overfilled with joy when he saw the two. The Ponyta was asleep on the ground, snoozing peacefully. Rapidash trotted towards his trainer, and lowered his head next to the trainers. Darren wished he could speak with his mate, the father of his child, but there was a social barrier between the two. He just grabbed the horse Pokemon's head and rested his own head on him.

He knew that Rapidash was confused, he didn't need to be able to read minds to figure that out. The Rapidash laid down next to him, and Darren cuddled close. Darren wanted to make a plan for escape, but he knew he was being monitored 24/7 so it wouldn't work. If he was going to escape, it would be instaneous. But that would be later... his body was too sore to even move, and he just wanted to lay down next to his mate.

Darren couldn't describe it but he felt like he was connected with his Pokemon, on a much deeper scale. Rapidash felt was the same as well. Out of nowhere, Darren started sobbing. A saner part, no, the ghost of who he was before the serum took effect, blamed himself for what was happening. His voice told him that fucking Pokemon wasn't normal, and that this love he felt for Rapidash was the serum speaking, not him. He reminded himself that the serum was a part of him, his blood, and there was nothing that could be done.

The two sides bickered back and forth, until another voice came. "You're mad." the voice told him, and the other two believed it. Darren broke apart, wondering how his grandfather could live with such a condition. Darren fell asleep with tears dripping down onto his Pokemon's belly, and there was no dream this time.

Darren woke up the next morning, and groggily got up. Ponyta and Rapidash were gone, but he might see them later in the day. "I need to piss." he said while yawning. "Jane will lead you to the restroom. We have a toothbrush and some toothpaste in there for you as well." the door opened and Jane smiled and led him to the bathroom. He took a long piss, washed his face off, and brushed his teeth.

He got out of the bathroom and was led back to the plain white room. He was surprised he could walk after yesterday, his bottom was still sore but bearable. He was given breakfast after he entered his room, and ate the good food that they treated him with. Darren noticed something new as he was eating. There was a TV to pass the time. He chuckled to himself, thinking that this was like a free hotel, except you get impregnated by Pokemon once a day.

He watched the latest episodes of his favorite shows for a while, which he desperately needed to catch up on. A few hours later, Clove spoke through the speakers again. "It's that time of the day again. Don't worry, this one will be much easier. This time, we just want to know if the Ditto serum can allow humans to impregnate other Pokemon and how many times. I've decided to let you rest for a couple of days. Giving birth and then taking an Arcanine's knot directly afterwards might have been too harsh. I never suspected that you would be pregnant before you came here, or that the child was coming THAT day."

The pedestal rose out of the center of the room again. A red laser flashed out of the Pokeball and a giant and long Pokemon appeared. "Anyway, have fun. She might be back tomorrow, depending on how this will end up." Darren just stared at the green monster. He'd banged a few women before, but never a Pokemon. The giant snake like Pokemon slithered towards him, then grabbed him using its tail.

The Serperior coiled around him, wrapping her body against his. Darren was not at all aroused, in fact, he just wanted out of this. Serperior just cooed and snuggled against him, trying to get her mate hard. Darren let the Pokemon do what she wanted, he knew there was no way to get out of this.

Darren felt something wet slide on top of his cock. He couldn't see with the giant green body wrapped around him, but he knew that it was the Serperior's clit. The Regal Pokemon moved her body around, trying to get his soft dick into him. Finally the Pokemon gave up after finding it difficult and annoying to try. The head of the Serperior lowered towards his anus, "What are you doing?" questioned Darren.

The Serperior flicked its tongue into the humans asshole. Darren shuddered as the thick and forked organ pushed its way inside, then started lapping at his P-spot. A few seconds later, Darren could feel his body betraying him and his cock growing hard. _Fuck, so that's why he chose Serperior._ Serperior started moving her body again, and successfuly got his cock to go into her vagina.

Darren moaned as his cock was forced to fuck the Serperior. The grass Pokemon moved side to side and in and out at the same time. He didn't want to admit it, but this felt a lot better than any girl he had been with. Serperior stopped licking his prostate, knowing that his moans meant that Darren felt pleasure. She curled back up towards his head, and nuzzled him, cooing in pleasure.

Darren blushed as he got closer to cumming. _This Serperior must really like me._ He started to groan loudly. His cock was aching, wanting to cum, but he held himself back. Serperior moved her head in front of his, and kissed him. Darren tasted the sweet saliva of the grass Pokemon, and hated himself for enjoying the kiss.

Darren grunted as he finally came. He was so focused on the heat of the kiss, he had forgotten to hold in his sperm. It was too late now, the Serperior uncoiled from the tail up, but continuing to smooch Darren. The Serperior regrettably pulled away, and slithered towards the Pokeball. Darren tasted the sweet juices left on his lips while the Pokemon retreated back into the ball.

Once the pedestal has disappeared with his mate, he looked around. Not a drop of cum, meaning he impregnated the Pokemon. "Look's like you'll be seeing her tomorrow to see if you can impregnate a Pokemon twice. From the way you acted, I'm sure you're dying to see her again."

Darren was given another meal after that. Steak and cheese. Then, Rapidash and Ponyta were returned to him. His Ponyta was awake this time, and walking. He wasn't all that surprised to see that Ponyta had the same purple eyes as his, since Musharna had purple eyes like his grandfather. Rapidash and Darren sat together and watched their child start to learn how to walk faster and balance better. His heart felt warm being near the two.

They had dinner together and watched cartoons for the rest of the day. At night, Darren wrapped his Ponyta around his arms, while he was cozed up in Rapidash's underside. The flames were mostly decorative, and only around 5-10 degrees hotter than their body temperature. Of course, the heat increases when in battle. The flames of Rapidash and Ponyta created an intense warmth, almost like a heat blanket. Darren smiled as he fell asleep.

He awoke next morning. His stomach churned and he heaved over, vomiting on the ground. _Great... morning sickness._ Darren called for Jane again, needing to use the restroom as usual. He got himself freshened up and was lead back to his room afterwards, where the vomit had been cleaned up. Jane served him eggs and bacon, which he gladly ate.

A few hours of horror movies later, the pedastal rose out of the ground again. Clove didn't warn him this time, because Darren knew what was happening. Serperior was released from the Pokeball again, and was happy to see Darren once again. She coiled up around her mate again, ready to breed with him. Darren was already hard and was waiting for this the entire day.

This time, Serperior let his arms be free instead of restrained by her massive body. Darren wrapped his arms around her body as she went in for a kiss. He felt her lower body start shifting around his boner, then felt his cock slip into her soppy vagina again. Darren and Serperior moaned into each others mouths.

Darren frowned when Serperior suddenly broke the kiss. The snakelike Pokemon gave him a short kiss on the neck, then maneauvered behind him. Darren understood what the Serperior wanted to do, he relaxed his asshole to make entrance easier.

The tongue suddenly crawled into him. The forked tongue was thick, and because it was entering something like a tube, it was curled to around 2 and a half inches thick. He felt a second of intense pleasure as it writhed and slapped his P-spot, but then it slid further into his prostate. He wondered just how long her tongue was. Serperior was like a snake, but many times larger.

It must have been around 12 inches inside of him by the time Serperior stopped putting more of her tongue into him. She could have gone FAR deeper, but Darren was too tight after around the 12 inch mark. Serperior flickered her long tongue, making it spazz insanely inside Darren's ass. Darren lost control, and let a load loose inside of her. "Yes, yes, keep doing it!" Serperior continued even though Darren had came.

The writhing tongue stimulated his prostate beyond belief, and he could already feel his cock aching for another go. With the tongue and Serperior's moving body, his cock felt like it was bruised, but he didn't care. He urged Serperior to continue, moaning loudly and holding her body even tighter.

He painfully came again into her. His cock felt like it was on fire, so he finally let her stop. Darren shuddered in ecstacy as her long tongue slid out. Serperior uncoiled and returned to her Pokeball, leaving Darren to wonder how he really felt about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodlines Chapter 6 - RD87

Darren saw not a trace of cum anywhere. He understood that it meant that the Serperior would lay 3 eggs, maybe more if the Professor decided to let them together again, but probably not.

The day continued as normal, two more meals, watching TV, meeting his Ponyta and Rapidash. He wondered if his purple eyed Ponyta could speak english, like Clove had hypothesized. Darren knew everything going on was being recorded, so he was careful not to speak to Ponyta just in case his child might try to imitate words.

Darren fell asleep, then woke up the next day and continued as usual. His ass didn't feel sore that day, but he knew that a painless ass wouldn't last long. After a nice sandwhich, and a few superhero shows later, the podium rose out of the ground.

He wondered what it would be this time. Of course, Darren wanted a female Pokemon because they don't leave him with a sore ass, but he knew it was going to be male again. The beam shot out and a Scolipede appeared. Darren stared at it, disgusted at what he was going to be forced to fuck.

"I'm certain you know that bug Pokemon don't need a human with Ditto blood in them to breed. They lay eggs in you, eggs hatch inside of you, then crawl out whatever way they can. I just want to see if the Ditto serum has any negative or positive effects. You might feel a bit drained for about a week while the eggs are inside of you, but don't worry, you'll be fine."

The Megapede Pokemon scittered towards Darren. He was thoroughly disgusted, but he asked for a female Pokemon and only female Scolipede could lay eggs. Darren bent down in front of the Scolipede and hoped the Pokemon wasn't too big.

Scolipede walked over him and stood over him. A few seconds later, he felt a thin, tentacle-like organ slip into his ass. He shuddered, feeling repulsed and humiliated. Darren felt the egg-laying noodle reach into his stomach, then stopped. The eggs were supposed to be laid in the stomach, so that the acid could break down the egg over the course of a week. Laying eggs inside of a person was untraditional among Pokemon, but more efficient. It doesn't happen often, only when Pokemon were desperate and couldn't find a food source to feed themselves and their children, so they just dumped them someplace else and hoped that the creature they laid the eggs in could support it.

He heard a disgusting pumping sound as the Scolipede chittered. Darren almost vomited, but kept his composure. A large ball inside of the Scolipede's tube pressed against his anus, then almost effortlessly went inside of him. Darren felt it move further and further, until it was plopped into his stomach. Then a few seconds later, another one went inside. The eggs were relatively small, only around an inch and a half thick, but got bigger as it absorbed more nutrients from the stomach.

It didn't take long before the Scolipede was finished laying eggs. He counted 21 total, and could feel the added weight inside of his belly. The Scolipede walked away after its long organ retreated, then returned to her Pokeball. Darren knew what would happen tomorrow, or later today. A male Scolipede would come to fertilize the egg, then the eggs would start leeching off of him.

Darren had trouble standing up. His stomach was lumped and ugly, but it was the extra weight that bothered him. He continued on with the day and the rest of the next morning with his strangely shaped belly, until the pedastal rose out of the ground again.

Darren prepared himself, bending down as a large male Scolipede appeared. It sniffed the air for a few seconds, then realized that Darren was carrying female eggs. It took the same position as the other Scolipede did, but this time instead of a thin noodle, something resembling a butt plug attempted to enter him.

It was bulbous and hard. Something wet dripped from the tip of it, which was pressing into his anus. The max diameter of the strange organ was huge, which wasn't a surprise considering how big Scolipede was. It must have been 3 to 3 and a half inches wide, and it drilled into him. One of the front legs of Scolipede grabbed his shoulder and kept him steady.

Darren groaned as the thick width of the plug forced him wide open. He was scared that his anus might tear, but soon enough, the entire thing was shoved in. He caught his breath as it rested in his anal cavity. Darren felt a sudden flow of liquid start pouring from the organ. Slowly, his stomach started to round itself out, probably from the amount of liquids dumped into him.

The Scolipede finally finished fertilizing the eggs, Darren thought the bug-type may have even overdone it but it didn't matter. Darren felt the pain of anal stretching once again as the Scolipede tugged his cock out. A loud pop rang throughout the room once it was free, then he scittered back into the Pokeball.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloodlines Chapter 7 - RD87

Darren felt his warm stomach as the pedestal went down into the ground again. 21 eggs, all inside of him. He sat down and watched a few cooking shows before he was given a meal, then reunited with Rapidash and Ponyta.

Ponyta was progressing fast. His child was almost running by then, and Rapidash was teaching it to speak. Darren was reminded once again, to not speak any human language near her. He instead used body language to communicate with Rapidash, like when to sleep, eat, etc.

Later that evening, Ponyta was sound asleep in a corner of the room. Darren and Rapidash were snuggled close together, watching TV. Darren was lying at the fire horses underside, with his head rested on the Pokemon's forearm.

Darren felt something warm touch his belly. He looked down and was gladly surprised to see that the entire length of Rapidash's horse cock was out. "Ohh... you're horny. I guess I haven't given you anything special since that day." Darren didn't need to be careful speaking if Ponyta was asleep. "I can't take it in the butt knowing I'll get pregnant again, but I think my mouth will sate you, at least for now."

The Rapidash nodded, as if saying that that was what he wanted. Darren changed his position so that he was facing the large horse cock. He breathed in all the fumes, getting a deep whiff of that musty goodness. His mouth started to water and he couldn't wait anymore.

Darren rubbed his tongue from the lower part of the long shaft and worked his way upwards. Rapidash was being cleaned often, so there was no dirt or cheese left over, which made it more worthwhile. After a minute of just licking the shaft, he moved on the to the tip of his cock. He got a good taste of the salty precum dripping out of his cock, moaning as he savored the taste.

He clogged the urethra of his cock with his tongue, let all that juicy pre build up, then let it splatter inside of his mouth when he moved his tongue. Darren hadn't realized how much he had missed Rapidash's long, white member. He started stroking it, trying to wrap his fingers around the width but found it impossible. He knew he was being watched, but didn't care.

He had his mouth cupped over the head of the horse cock and stroked it repeatedly, moaning seductively as he tasted its juices. Rapidash breathed heavily, swarmed with pleasure as he finally got his cock sucked after two long month's. He couldn't hold it in anymore, Rapidash let his cock flare inside of Darren's mouth and blasted his insides with warm cum.

Darren swallowed as much of the oaty fluids as possible, then pulled the flared cock out of his mouth once it built up too much. Rapidash sprayed him with plentiful amounts of semen, covering him almost completely. Darren rubbed the thick semen all over himself as Rapidash let out a few final spurts.

Darren went back into his sleeping position as Rapidash's cock shriveled back into its sheath. The cum started to grow cold and feel rather sticky, but he fell asleep anyway. He woke up the next day to find himself alone and clean. Someone had bathed him or something while he was asleep, he sniffed his arms to make sure but the scent of horse semen was still there. He realized he wasn't bathed but just wiped, which made more sense because he must have woken up if he was bathed.

He continued the day as normal, then when it came to breeding time, something changed. The old professor opened the door and smiled nicely, "Come with me Darren, we're doing something a bit different today." Darren followed him out the door and followed the long hallways and bends of the lab, then found himself in a large pool room. "For the following week, we're going to try underwater breeding. Here, put this on." Clove handed him a mask with a long tube running into it. "This mask will suction off of your face and feed oxygen while sucking out the carbon dioxide. We can't have you drowning now, can we?"

Darren hesitantly put on the mask, letting it go over his face. Surprisingly, there was almost no weight to it at all. He breathed heavily and watched as the goggles fogged up. "Good, now lets begin." Clove took out a Pokeball and released a Pokemon in the water. Darren looked into the water and saw a giant Tentacruel floating around. Knowing he had no choice, he leaped into the waters.

He splashed into the deep, deep, pool of saltwater. It was hard for him to see underwater, but he could see the big figure of the Tentacruel float towards him. The Pokemon's tentacles reached out for the helpless human, then wrapped around his arms and legs, holding him steady in the water. Darren was pulled under the Pokemon, then flipped around. He couldn't tell which direction he was facing until he looked up and realized he was facing upside down.

One tentacle, the hectocotylus, started investigating his body, looking for a way to mate. It tickled his feet, rubbed against his thighs, wrapped around his genitalia before running across his ass crack and finding his anus. The girthy tentacle pushed inside then coiled to fill Darren's anus to its maximum. Darren's cock stiffened when the tentacle curled up and ran constantly against his p-spot. He moaned softly as the tentacle reached further into him, stretching him open but not to the point it hurt.

Darren felt the tentacle reach into his womb, then felt the current of semen pouring into him. His already bloated stomach expanded even more, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out another hands-free orgasm into the saltwater, shuddering in pleasure as he did so.

Once the Tentacruel was finished mating, his mating tentacle uncoiled and slithered out slowly. The tentacles holding him still unraveled and let Darren float to the top of the pool. The Pokemon was returned to its Pokeball and Darren was fished out of the waters. They took the mask off and Darren took a deep breath of air. "Amazing, the water didn't affect the flow of semen at all," the Professor remarked.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloodlines Chapter 8 - RD87

Professor Clove asked Darren a series of questions as they back together, "Are you feeling, drained or a more tired than usual?" Darren nodded no. "Any early contractions?" Again, Darren nodded no. "Feeling a little hungrier than normal?" Darren nodded yes this time. "Anything you'd like to request? We don't want you thinking you're a prisoner here, well... you are but we're trying to make your stay here as pleasurable as possible." Finally Darren spoke up, "I think a game console would be a nice, and maybe a treadmill?"

Clove pulled out his cell, and sent a text message to someone. "Alright, those will be installed today. Please, if there's anything you need, you can tell me." Darren nodded again, thinking about how he could use this to his advantage. They continued walking back in silence, but Clove broke the silence by trying to break the ice, "You know why we chose Ditto instead of any other Pokemon?" He didn't even wait for Darren to give an answer, "It's because Ditto is a synthetic Pokemon. Its fluids were manmade so there was no blood-type, because it really isn't blood at all. The only other Pokemon blood we could have used was Mew or Mewtwo, but they haven't been seen in centuries. Anyway, the serum is almost like a cure for the barriers between man and Pokemon."

Finally, the reached the room after countless turns and twists. "So, is there anything you need?" Clove asked Darren right before he was about to enter the room, "Nope. Not now." Darren answered before entering the room. The door closed behind him and locked shut, and he continued the day as any other day in the lab.

(I'm trying to speed it up here, so like timeskips are crucial.)

The next day, Darren was led back to the pool room. Clove asked the same series of questions but the answers were still the same. His belly was more swollen but he didn't feel any signs of fatigue. "I think the Ditto serum may have removed the signs of fatigue or delayed it. You should be feeling tired by now, but I guess we'll have to wait and see." After that, he released a Pokemon out into the water. A huge Mantine swam slowly in the pool.

Darren jumped in after putting on the mask, then swam towards the Pokemon. The Mantine turned around after noticing Darren and swam towards him as well. The Mantine floated over Darren and moved its silky tail towards him, then wrapped his body in it, leaving a gap where his anus was. Then he was moved directly under the Mantine, where he saw a slit right next to his ass.

A bright pink penis portruded from the slit, slowly increasing to over a foot long and almost in the shape of an S. The strange phallus grew thicker as it neared the base. The Mantine pulled Darren closer to its crotch, and Darren felt the slimy and sleek cock penetrate slowly. Mantine's penis seem to swivel and turn once every few seconds, and once it reached the soft p-spot in Darren's anus, the movement were almost ecstatic.

And the penis wasn't too big, even as he got closer to the base. The cock seemed to know just where to press to simulate being full. Once Darren reached the hilt of the Mantine's cock, the Pokemon's cock swiveled and sprayed cum everywhere. Darren did the same, he shot a small spurt of semen out into the saltwater.

Mantine's penis throbbed in such an intense way, it almost seemed like it grew in size for half a second then back to normal. He could feel his stomach grow with the Mantine's seed, adding another child to the mix. Darren's belly grew in size, filling with warm semen until he looked like he was in his third trimester.

Mantine unraveled his tail as he finished impregnating Darren. Instead of pulling him from his cock, Mantine just let his cock shrink back into its slit and let float away. Again, he was fished out of the water while entranced in a state of sexual bliss. The Pokemon was returned to its Pokeball sooner after and Darren snapped back to reality.

Darren unclasped the mask and put it aside as he breathed heavily. He got up from the floor and almost tripped, thanks to the water and the baby weight. Two assistants helped Darren get up and walk to a lab room instead of the normal room. He sat down in a chair and Clove brought out a few supplies.

He asked Clove, "What are these for?" The Professor attached a tourniquet to his arm, then said, "We're going to test a little bit of your blood and keep a few samples just in case." He attached a needle to a small tube and inserted it into his vein. Darren tried to keep himself from shuddering, thinking in his head, _I fucking hate needles._

Once it was done, Clove took a small sample of it and ran it through the computer. He looked at the results then said to Darren, "There does seem to be signs of malnutrition, so we'll have to up your food dosage. Other than that, everything is fine." He gave Darren a small bandaid before leading him out to his room again.

Later that day, Darren was falling asleep on Rapidash's stomach once again when he had an idea for escape. "Hey, Rapidash." He whispered into his Pokemon's ear. "Flame wheel onto the wall with the door." His head was lifted as Rapidash got up from the ground. Rapidash revved himself up, increasing his heat and preparing himself. He jolted from the ground, running at insane speeds until he leaped and spun around, straight at the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Bloodlines Chapter 9 - RD87

The Rapidash simply bounced off the wall, didn't even make a dent or leave a scorch. "Try it again Rapidash!" Darren ordered his mate. The Rapidash flame wheeled straight into the wall again, and still no change. Professor Clove then spoke up on the intercoms, "It won't work Darren. That wall is meant to withstand the heat of your Pokemon with ease."

Darren continued to urge Rapidash to flame wheel the wall, and the Pokemon obeyed again, and again, and again. Darren lost a bit of hope each time the Pokemon failed, until finally, he hung is head down in defeat. Rapidash was still not done with yet, although he was battered and bruised, he would try one last time. He took a good long look at his trainer, then his child, and ran.

Darren looked up just in time to see a glorious evolution. His Rapidash was... heavenly. Wings had sprouted up from the Pokemon's back, like a pegasus. His muscles had intensified and his body itself had grown. Rapidash's heat concentrated and increased exponentially. He leaped and spun into the air, creating a heat wave that blasted the wall before he even made contact.

The metal walls bended and curved, then melting as the Rapidash rolled through. Ponyta and Darren stared in awe for a few seconds, until realizing that this was a perfect time to escape. "What the hell!? Guards, to the main door!" Clove shouted through the intercoms.

Rapidash stood gallantly outside the wall, where Darren and Ponyta had leaped through unharmed. Darren climbed aboard his Pokemon and kicked his sides to indicate that he should run. They dashed down the hallways, not too fast because Ponyta would lag behind. They stopped at the front door, which was protected by 6 Pokemon.

Even with a mega evolution, Darren couldn't do a 1 versus 2. He did a u-turn back into another set of hallways, and saw a room labeled, "Pokemon Storage." Darren told Rapidash to stop there and hopped off. He saw hundreds of Pokeballs, most of them were weak Pokemon so he had to sort through them.

He found 4 Pokeballs: Mantine, Arcanine, Tentacruel, and Serperior. Darren smiled, knowing these four would listen to him because he carried their child and Serperior carried his. The others were owned by someone else, so they wouldn't listen anyway. The two Scolipede's had a different way of breeding and generally didn't care about who they laid their eggs in.

He hopped back onto Rapidash and rushed back into the exit again. Darren stopped in front of them, studying their Pokemon. Greninja, Venusaur, Blaziken, Infernape, Scizor, and a Simisage. He smirked, it was a perfect match. He caught the guards by surprise when he summoned the 4 Pokemon. He got off his Rapidash and said, "Let's battle." All 6 of his Pokemon nodded and attacked.

Ponyta was more of a support role, she was still a child so she would randomly use ember while in the back. The other 5 completely decimated the guards, and Tentacruel carried Darren out the door using its tentacles. Clove ran out, shouting curses at Darren as he escaped. He smiled proudly, free at last. Darren started to feel tired after that, it was the middle of the night after all. He drifted off to sleep, where Musharna finally returned.

The blank dreamworld shifted in as real life faded out. Musharna waved to him then said, "You're finally out. I can't stay long but there has been word about the twin's location. You'll find them in Hoenn in the Southern Island." Darren frowned, "Hoenn? That's halfway across the world!" He knew he could take a boat, but it was still too far and he had a life here. The Musharna didn't even respond when the dreamworld faded away, and Darren was beginning to wake.


	10. Chapter 10

Bloodlines Chapter 10

(Final Chapter of this part 1)

Darren groggily woke up, he felt another surge of morning sickness wash over him. He rubbed his eyes and opened them after. The 6 Pokemon and him were somewhere in a forest, probably resting. He felt a furry figure resting near his legs, and was glad to see it was Arcanine. Darren got up from the ground and basically stomped over to behind a tree where he took a leak and vomited.

After that, Darren looked around for the others. They were in an open field, but not even Ponyta was around. He sat down next the Arcanine again, which woke him up. Arcanine put his head in Darren's bare lap and while Darren ruffled his fur. Darren's stomach grumbled loudly, and wondered if there was food nearby. "Where are the others?" Darren asked the Pokemon. Arcanine lifted his head and pointed his snout in a general direction, then put his head on his impregnated stomach.

A few seconds later, Arcanine suddenly licked the top of Darren's penis. It reminded Darren that he needed to get clothes before going anywhere, but more importantly, it meant that Arcanine was horny. The fire Pokemon continued lapping at his cock, but going further down his growing member. Darren groaned in pleasure, grabbing the Arcanine's fur as he panted.

Arcanine had Darren's entire cock in his mouth. He lapped at the head of his cock with his tongue, covering the entirety of it with his saliva. Darren grunted loudly, then let out a stuttered moan as he released a shot of cum into the Arcanine's mouth. He panted as Arcanine continued to lick his cock, but stopping shortly after.

Darren thought he should return the favor. He lifted Arcanines head up and crawled a couple feet away. He turned around and got on his knees, then slapped his ass to Arcanine. He got on his upper body on his elbows instead of his hands, knowing that he wouldn't be able to support both of their weight. A few seconds later, he felt the giant fire Pokemon's front two paws positioned on his shoulder, pulling Darren to his crotch, then he felt the heavy Pokemon drop his weight on him as he humped repeatedly.

Darren felt a large spurt of precum splash on his ass, then his warm and thick cock penetrate his ass, then slide out as fast as it went in. "Fuck, yes. Good boy." Arcanine's cock pushed deeper each thrust, and also faster. Even though Darren had just came, he could feel his cock stiffen again as the Arcanine rutted him. "Deeper, yes, fuck, deeper." He could feel the Pokemon's huge ballsack slap against his own, in rhythm with his knot slamming against anal ring.

Darren had an idea to maximize his pleasure, "Use, oh ARCeus... use extremespeed!" The theory worked and Arcanine picked up speed and fucked at insane rate. Darren felt the knot slip in and out every half a second, increasing minimally in size each time. "O-o-o-h-h g-o-o-d y-e-e-s!" Arcanine's speed was intensely pleasurable, and Darren might even say it was the best he had ever been fucked.

The knot pushed into his anal cavity each time, pressing against his soft p-spot for just a fraction of a second. The bigger the knot was, the better it felt. The tightness of his anal ring didn't even slow him down one bit. More speed meant more power, so the knot wouldn't stay in until it was almost too big for him to bear. Darren pushed himself back into Arcanine's crotch, getting as much length as possible. Just a few thrusts later, he achingly came onto the grass floor.

Arcanine continued humping, trying to get his knot to maximum length. He started to feel a little bit of drag when his knot reached around 4 inches in diameter, he thought that it would be a good place to stop. Arcanine thrusted as hard as he could, slamming the knot as far as he could. A hot stream of semen shot into Darren's insides as the knot continued to expand.

Darren moaned as his stomach started to inflate. There was no pregnancy this time, he already had one pup inside of him. As the continous flood of semen poured into him, Darren could feel the cum rising. There was no room in his womb and the size of his stomach was reduced thanks to the multiple children he carried. Arcanine's cum had nowhere to go except up. Darren felt the heat all the way in his chest before he felt the need to vomit again.

He tasted the metallic and salty flavor of dog cum in his mouth and even smelled it in his nose before it bubbled out of his throat and into his mouth. Darren's throat burned as the Arcanine continuously pumped cum into him. The copious amounts of semen burned his throat as it flowed out of his mouth. Darren closed his mouth, letting the semen build up in his mouth as much as possible, before opening his lips and letting the semen splatter out onto the ground.

A few minutes of cum gargling later, Darren started to feel a slight pain from the size of the increasing knot. The knot went in at a much larger size than the first time, so it had much more time to grow before it was done breeding. Darren groaned, knowing that the knot was already as big as last time but now, Arcanine was only halfway.

Darren tried to speak, but it only came out as bubbling noises. Darren pulled away slightly, so that Arcanine's big cock wasn't all the way in. The knot was now resting perfectly in his anal cavity, which gave him a minute or two of comfortability. Darren enjoyed the feeling of being full while he could. He rubbed the huge knot against his soft spot, trying to see if he could make himself cum without using his hands again. But Darren couldn't, not only because he was too slow by himself but also because he wasn't sure if he had any more cum left to give.

It wasn't long before Darren was groaning, or... trying to at least, and in pain. The knot was much bigger than it previously was. To him, it felt like he was being torn apart. Arcanine enjoyed the extra-tight feeling of knotting someone, but felt guilty for causing pain to his mate. Arcanine lowered his head next to Darren's and tried to sooth him. Darren grabbed the other side of Arcanine's head and rubbed the side of their heads together, as an attempt to say "thank you."

As the knot inflated, Darren was in more pain. Arcanine's giant knot felt like someone had shoved a basketball inside of him, then started to pump air into it. His pulsating cock made Darren shudder in pain. He started to seriously regret making Arcanine use extremespeed. A few seconds of pleasure for over a half hour of excruciating pain was not worth it.

Darren took a stick from the ground, "cleaned" it with the cum pouring out of his mouth and then bit down on it, to help him deal with growing knot. A few minutes passed, but it felt like many painful hours. He felt the current of cum stop flowing, then felt the knot stop expanding. For a few more seconds, cum started to pour out of his mouth but not as much.

It eventually turned into drips coming out of his mouth, then stopped completely. Darren coughed out what was left in his throat. The metallic semen left a bad aftertaste in his mouth that seemed to stay there forever.

The pain of overstretching was now replaced with a dull aching as the knot deflated. Darren caught his breath and Arcanine tried to cuddle, but his mate was too worn out. Once Arcanine was certain that his knot was small enough to pull out, he started tugging lightly. Darren whimpered with each pull. His bruised prostate ached intensely due to its sensitivity.

The knot suddenly popped out and Darren lost all feeling to his anus for a second, then screamed in pain when he felt the extreme stinging pain of having a knot pulled out. Cum poured out from his asshole, gallon by gallon, as he hobbled away somewhere clean of cum. Darren winced as he turned around, which made his asshole sting.

He laid out flat on his back, letting gravity push all the cum out from his super swollen stomach. Darren tried to close his legs, but found it painfully impossible. Even if he wasn't this pregnant, that giant knot had rendered him unable to walk. Arcanine walked over to Darren and lied down next to him. Darren started to wonder what the others started about his polyamory.

Suddenly his stomach grumbled, "Guess I'm hungry... Got anything to eat Arcanine?" The Pokemon simply shook his head "no." Then Darren heard chattering in the distance, but they were Pokemon speaking. He recognized them as the 5 others that left. Darren groaned as he sat up, and saw that most of them were carrying plentiful amounts of berries and other foods. Tentacruel walked around carrying a fresh set of clothes for him, which Darren was thankful for.

Darren thanked his Pokemon and ate greedily, consuming more than twice his usual intake. He sighed loudly and burped after finishing his filling meal. He kicked backed and relaxed, but only for a minute.

Darren felt movement in his lumpy stomach. A contraction hit, reminding him of carrying Ponyta in his womb. This one was different, because contractions continued to hit one after the other. The other Pokemon suddenly rushed to his side, they all knew what was coming.

Darren groaned loudly as one bug egg moved down into his prostate. It was as big as Arcanine's knot but it was far deeper than his anal cavity. He grunted and pushed the large egg, which stretched out the deepest parts of him. Then before even the first egg reached his anal cavity, another one ensued. It almost reached the first egg in no time at all, mostly because the previous one had already widened his tunnels.

The first egg plopped into his bruised anal cavity. He shouted in surprise and pain, to which the Pokemon reacted to by trying to comfort him. The second one followed, which pushed the other one out out of his gaping anus. The egg simply rolled out onto the ground, bewildering the Pokemon. They looked confused, wondering whos it was since it came out so early.

A third egg came out of his belly and pushed the second one out, then the fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on. Soon enough, the eggs were coming out once every few seconds until there were 21 eggs on the ground. He panted and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, amazed at how small his belly had gotten. There were still 4 children inside of him, but he was technically still in his first trimester.

Darren bent over in front of him, looking at the eggs which were covered with some sort of purple slime. One egg caught his eye. The others were white with red spots, but one of them had slightly purplish red spots. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked his Pokemon, to which they couldn't respond to. Darren didn't want to take care of 21 Venipedes, and they were usually left alone when they were born anyway. So he decided to leave them, all but one. He took the discolored egg with him, wondering what it was.


End file.
